


Under Your Spell

by Nicoliol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: tumblr prompt: Obikin prompt - Vaderkin wins at mustafar and keeps Obi-Wan! (porn is more then welcome)





	

Obi-Wan woke with a start, abruptly sitting up on the sleep couch where he’d been laid out. Where was he? He glanced around the room, but his eyes weren’t searching for long before they froze on the figure that sat only feet away.

“Relax.” Anakin stood, pausing when he saw the way Obi-Wan’s hand instinctively moved to his hip, causing the Sith to smirk. “Looking for this?” He asked, holding out Obi-Wan’s lightsaber for him to see, then quickly tucked it back away. Out of sight, out of mind. His own saber was absent from where it normally hung at his hip. “You won’t need it. I’m not going to hurt you, not unless you give me a reason to. But we both know I don’t need a lightsaber to do that.”

Obi-Wan glanced away at Anakin’s words, but a hand shot out to grip at his jaw, forcing him to look up at the younger man. “I don’t _want_ to hurt you, Obi-Wan.” His hold loosened, fingers trailing down his former master’s neck, watching the way he shifted to suppress a shiver.

“Anakin–”

“It’s Darth Vader now. Remember that.”

Obi-Wan stared, hesitated, then gave a small nod, realizing he was currently in no position to argue. “Yes, of course… Lord Vader.”

It shouldn’t have pleased him so much to hear Obi-Wan speak to him that way, as the knight’s superior, but he loved it. “I could get used to hearing that. You always make everything sound so…delicious.” Anakin’s gloved fingers were gently gripping at Obi-Wan’s chin, his thumb sliding across the other’s lower lip, pressing inward. It caught Obi-Wan off guard, lips parting, feeling Anakin’s thumb press against his tongue. It wasn’t difficult to figure out what the man was thinking about, bringing heat to Obi-Wan’s cheeks.

“Open your mouth,” Anakin commanded. Obi-Wan was ashamed of how easily he succumbed to Anakin’s wishes. He saw little choice in the matter but they both knew there was more to it than that, an unspoken desire between them that had been building for years. “You’re mine now, Obi-Wan. The Jedi are gone. There’s no reason left for you to uphold their rules.”

How true those words were. He’d been holding back for ages and now here he was, at Anakin’s mercy. Obi-Wan watched the other, stricken by the passion and anger he felt inside of his former apprentice, their bond still as strong as ever, neither one willing to let go of it.

“I suppose I should be the one calling you master now,” Obi-Wan replied after a beat, his head tilted back enough that Anakin’s thumb was no longer pressing down and keeping him from speaking.

“Even better,” Anakin’s grin returned just as his hand moved to grip at Obi-Wan’s hair, pulling a gasp from his lips. “I expect to hear that while I have you bent over and begging for my cock.”

Obi-Wan shuddered, the blush creeping down his neck now, his face a dark red. He’d never heard Anakin talk like that but he’d certainly imagined it. 

Anakin took several steps back, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes unnaturally dark. “I think I’d like to see you on your knees now.”

Without needing to be told twice, Obi-Wan slipped off the couch so that he could kneel in front of Anakin, hands reaching out to rub up against his muscular thighs. “Tell me what you want, Lord Vader. I’m yours.”


End file.
